


Make Me Forget

by goingtothetardis



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe POV (first chapter), Comfort in the shower, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Kissing, Lucifer POV (second chapter), Mature-ish but no smut, Post investigation hurt/comfort, Vague S5a spoilers, Wing comfort, Wingfic, soft intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: After a traumatic investigation, Chloe discovers that Lucifer is able to provide some unforeseen comfort to help temper the emotional upheaval that comes after dealing with humanity's worst.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 38
Kudos: 253





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic bloomed from an anonymous kiss prompt on tumblr: in relief. I had this sudden need for an emotionally intimate shower scene, and this is what transpired. I went back and forth about adding some sexy times, but when I got to Chloe's last line, it felt like a natural end point to her side of the story. 
> 
> I'm currently working on a second chapter from Lucifer's POV. Stay tuned for that in the next few days. (Or next weekend, since I seem to be incapable of writing during the week these days...)
> 
> Thanks so much to Kat for the read-through and suggestions/feedback!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's POV after a difficult investigation.

Chloe grips Lucifer’s hand tightly as she pulls him through Lux, ignoring the steady beat of music and flashing lights of the club around her. Pulling him into the private elevator leading to his private loft, she takes a deep breath in an effort to hold herself together just a little longer. 

“Detective…?” Without relinquishing her hold on him, Lucifer tilts her chin up with his other hand and gazes into her eyes, his forehead wrinkling with deep concern at the thinly veiled distress he surely finds. 

Chloe breaks his gaze and lurches toward the door as it dings, dragging him with her into the wide open space of Lucifer’s home. 

“Chloe, I really think–” Lucifer starts, quieting when she places a trembling finger on his lips. 

“Shower,” Chloe gasps, struggling to hold on, hating the way her voice catches. “Please, Lucifer. Now. _Please.”_

“As you wish, Detective,” he says, and with a blink of her eyes and a flash of white wings, they’re in Lucifer’s spacious bathroom. Chloe tears at her clothes, pulling her shirt over her head and clumsily kicking off her boots, discarding the nightmarish memories of their latest case as far away from her as she can manage. Lucifer sets the water running hot before quickly undressing himself, and once they’re both naked, he holds out a hand and tugs her gently inside the shower. 

The moment Lucifer pulls their bodies flush together under the steady stream of water, Chloe allows herself to break. _Finally._ Deep, wracking sobs shudder from her throat as hot tears flow down her cheeks. Her entire body feels as though it might shatter into a thousand pieces. Much to her relief, however, Lucifer is there, his arms so tight around her she almost can’t breathe. But it’s what she needs right now, so she holds onto him with equal desperation. 

After several long moments of simply holding each other, Chloe feels Lucifer’s shoulder blades shift under her hands. A soft whooshing fills her ears, and cracking her throbbing eyes open, she finds herself surrounded by brilliant white feathers. At the same time, a calming presence envelops her, and the intense edge to her grief fades away. 

“Chloe,” Lucifer whispers, and through the haze of tears, she lifts her head from his chest to meet his compassionate gaze. 

Now protected within the circle of his wings, Chloe doesn’t protest when Lucifer releases one arm and raises a hand to cup her cheek, brushing his thumb over the damp skin. With excruciating slowness he lowers his mouth to hers for a tender kiss. She sags into his embrace, kissing him with relief and a desperate sort of intensity to convey all the emotions currently rolling through her body right now. 

It’s sloppy and messy, but the sensation of both Lucifer’s body sliding wetly over hers and their lips moving together reminds her that they’re alive and together and _incredible_ – that even when her job shows her the very worst parts of humanity, they can fall into each other like this for comfort. Still, though, the traumatic day had culminated a several weeks long investigation, and as an image from the most recent murder scene flashes through her mind, tears spring once more in her eyes. 

When she pulls her mouth from Lucifer’s to gasp a shuddering breath, his gaze isn’t filled with pity. It’s filled with deep understanding and compassion. He knows – _truly_ understands. Of course he does. For millennia, he’s punished the worst of humanity; there’s likely very little he hasn’t borne witness to.

“Sometimes I can’t keep it together,” Chloe admits through her tears and rests her head over his chest, finding comfort in the steady beat of his heart. Lucifer’s wings flutter briefly, then tighten around them once more. The gesture brings another wave of peace, and she finds she has the strength to continue. “I love my job, but sometimes the things I see…it’s the worst of humanity. How can someone else do that to one person, let alone twelve?”

“What we witnessed today is truly heinous,” Lucifer agrees, murmuring against her ear. “And no one, least of all myself, expects you to maintain your professional stoicism behind closed doors. All these emotions you experience, the grief, the rage, the anger – they make you so much better than the monster who committed this crime. You _feel,_ Chloe, deeply. And that is a strength that makes you good.”

Blinking back another round of tears, Chloe sniffs loudly before continuing. “My daughter has to grow up in this world. I know Dan and I...and you...Maze...Amenadiel, too...will do whatever we can to keep her safe, but it doesn’t change the fact that there are people out there who delight in ending life in the most destructive ways possible. Sometimes...I just need this. A long cry in the shower, maybe screaming into a pillow. Usually I’m alone, but now....” For a moment she falters, exhaustion and grief causing her confidence in _them_ to waver for a brief moment. 

“But now you have me,” Lucifer finishes for her, and Chloe squeezes him around the middle in thanks before looking up to gaze into his dark eyes. 

Droplets of water hang suspended on his long lashes, and hot shower steam rises around them, clinging to the tips of his wings and every other surface. Chloe feels as though she’s in a safe cocoon and never wants to leave. It’s as though the two of them are suspended in a moment in time, separated from the destruction of the world outside. 

Perhaps the timing is inappropriate, but as Chloe stands surrounded by Lucifer and his heavenly wings, she experiences a rush of desire, a longing so sharp and sudden that it takes her breath away. Her hands fall from the base of Lucifer’s wings until they squeeze his ass. His gentle thrust forward is followed by a soft intake of breath.

“Not that I wouldn’t love to ravish you to forgetfulness right now, Detective, but are you sure this is the right moment?” Lucifer asks, pulling her hands from his backside and covering them with his own over his chest. “If you need to grieve or talk, I promise you, I won’t push my affections on you right now. It was a difficult day for me, as well.”

Choe pulls a hand from his grasp and lets it trail down the rough stubble on his cheek. “Actually, I think it’s exactly what I desire right now. But if you need some time, I–”

Lucifer quiets her thoughts with a finger on her lips. “This–” he gestures between them “–is what I desire. _You.”_

“Thank God,” she whispers.

Lucifer takes a half a step back and scowls. “No need to thank Dad right now.”

Muffling a single breath of laughter by burrowing her face into his chest, Chloe says, “Right. Sorry.” Under her fingers, which once again rest on his back, she feels Lucifer shrug, a repeat of his earlier motion to unfurl his wings. She reaches up to place them between his shoulder blades, covering the base of his powerful wings. “No, stop, please. Keep them out?”

Lucifer shudders beneath her touch, and she tentatively runs her fingers over his wing base and through the soft axillary feathers surrounding the area. When his breath catches, she pauses her exploration. “Is this okay?” The last thing she wants to do is commit some sort of faux pas with this as yet unexplored area of his anatomy. 

His gaze burns into hers with an intensity that leaves her breathless and wanting. “Very.” 

The simple answer is followed with a kiss that sends sparks of sensation down her nerves, and Lucifer slowly backs her up against the shower wall, cushioning her with the embrace of wings. His hands raise to her breasts and palm them gently as his mouth travels down the line of her jaw. “Chloe,” he whispers, voice low and rough. 

“Take me, Lucifer,” Chloe breathes. “Make me forget.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's POV after he and Chloe arrive at the penthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the promised second chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> It was more difficult than I imagined it to be, and I didn't have anyone read through it before posting, so please forgive me if it's lacking. I hope it's not, however.
> 
> Also, I made a few minor changes to the first chapter. Nothing massive though.

Lucifer watches Chloe with deep concern as she gets out of her car with stiff, unfocused movements and waits for him to join her. As soon as he’s by her side, she grabs his hand and pulls him toward the underground entrance to Lux. 

He opens his mouth to speak, but closes it. What can he say to make things better? Instead, he allows Chloe to take the lead right now.

Their case had ended in catastrophe, a bloody disaster in the most literal sense, after they’d finally figured out the pattern to the complex series of violent murders that had plagued the city over the last month. The murderer, surrounded by the victims of his most recent slaughter, had ended his own life in front of all of the entire team moments after they’d found him in the dank warehouse by the docks. Lucifer had almost returned to Hell on the spot to punish the serial killer himself. It had only been Chloe’s – and the rest of the team’s – poorly veiled efforts to keep it together that had encouraged him to stay for support. Hell could wait. The living had needed him. 

After hours of paperwork, he and Chloe had finally escaped the precinct, and he fears the Detective is close to her breaking point. She’d demonstrated almost inhuman composure and bland professionalism as they’d worked the case and followed established protocol to tie up loose ends and finish paperwork. The entire team had been granted several days of administrative leave to utilize any manner of mental health care that might be needed due to the nature of the case, much to Lucifer’s relief. The very idea of Chloe forcing herself to return to the precinct and carry on as usual tomorrow does not sit well with him. 

Lucifer blinks when Chloe pushes open the door to Lux, the deep beat of the music an abrupt change from the tense silence permeating the space between them during their walk from the parking garage. With a deep inhalation, as though bracing herself for battle, Chloe pushes forward, pulling him along with her. He acknowledges a few of his key employees with a brief nod and a flick of his gaze toward Chloe to indicate he won’t be joining the throngs of patrons that night before following her into his private elevator. 

It’s only when she takes another deep breath that he chooses to break the silence between them. “Detective…?” With his free hand, Lucifer tilts Chloe’s chin up to look into her eyes. His heart clenches at the complete anguish he finds there. He’s never seen the Detective so affected by a case, and his mind flashes furiously to the cause of her distress.  _ Oh, he will make sure that monster’s personal hell loop surpasses his crimes a hundred fold.  _ Even that is too light a punishment for the murders committed and resulting trauma for all involved.

She pulls him into his flat when the elevator doors open. 

“Chloe, I really think–” A trembling finger covers his lips, effectively cutting off his thoughts. 

“Shower. Please, Lucifer. Now.  _ Please.”  _

“As you wish, Detective.” The desperation in her voice when she asks for the shower makes it the easiest decision in the world to unfurl his wings and fly them in an instant to his cavernous ensuite. 

Lucifer watches, briefly, as Chloe pulls at her jacket and throws it to the ground before yanking on her shirt to pull it over her head. Reaching inside the spacious shower, he turns the multiple faucets on before making quick work of his own clothing. It’s a far cry from the sensual showers they’d shared together before, but as he pulls their bodies together under the hot water, he realizes that this is an altogether different kind of intimacy, one he’s not yet fully experienced with another being. 

As soon as Lucifer wraps his arms around Chloe, her composure breaks, and for several minutes he simply holds her tight in his arms as sobs wrack her body. Despite her equally fierce embrace, he remembers another way to provide comfort. With a quick shrug of his shoulders, he unfurls his wings, enveloping her in a protective cocoon of divinity and simply allowing them to  _ be _ together in this moment. 

“Chloe,” Lucifer whispers after several beats, and his heart stutters in relief when she raises her glassy-eyed gaze to his. Unable to help himself, he cups her cheek and lowers his mouth to hers. 

She responds readily, collapsing into him with apparent relief. Water sluices between their bodies, creating a deliciously slick friction, but his arousal for her is tempered for the moment by the way Chloe’s body shudders within his embrace, her grief clearly evident. He understands, he does, for he’s seen and punished the worst of humanity for eons. It’s a punishment for his own fall that he’s borne alone, without comfort or care from his own family. It’s that very understanding that helps him empathize with Chloe’s current distress and find contentment in the fact that  _ he  _ himself is able to stand with her in this way, as intimate lovers finding comfort in one another.

When Chloe pulls back to breathe, she rests her head against his chest. He holds it there and pulls his wings more tightly around them, listening as she confesses her own human nature. It stuns him that she thinks she needs to hold it together all the time, to be unbreakable in the face of death and destruction. Perhaps it’s to be an example for her spawn. She is a wonder to him. 

It strikes Lucifer again how much of a privilege it is to be able to provide Chloe with such comfort, that she trusts him enough to let her guard down around him in such a way. To be  _ truly _ open and vulnerable, even after all this time. Though feeling inadequate to even attempt to alleviate her pain, he tries nevertheless, affirming her actions and providing encouraging words to help her stand in her strength. 

Chloe continues, confiding in him her fears yet also reveling in the relief that they now have each other. “...usually I’m alone, but now…”

“But now you have me,” Lucifer completes her thought as she trails off, and his lips quirk up slightly as they gaze into each other's eyes.  _ And I have you, _ he thinks but does not verbalize.

Steam swirls around them as they stand suspended in the moment, the air full of confession and grief, but also...something else. Something  _ more. _ Chloe’s arms around her back slowly lower until her hands come to rest on his arse. She squeezes once, twice, and his hips buck forward involuntarily. The abrupt change in atmosphere takes him by surprise. 

Lucifer pulls her hands into his over his chest. “Not that I wouldn’t love to ravish you to forgetfulness right now, Detective, but are you sure this is the right moment?” he asks. “If you need to grieve or talk, I promise you, I won’t push my affections on you. It was a difficult day for me, as well.”

Chloe reaches up and runs her fingers down the stubble on his cheek. “Actually, I think this is exactly what I desire right now. But if you need some time, I–”

He puts a finger on her lips. “This is what I desire as well.” 

“Thank God,” Chloe whispers.

“No need to thank Dad right now.” Lucifer frowns at the Detective, scowling even more when she giggles at his indignation. He moves to withdraw his wings, but Chloe stops him with a request to keep them unfurled. Shuddering under her touch, he nods, inhaling sharply when she strokes the soft feathers at the base of his wings. 

“Is this okay?” Chloe asks, sensing his reaction. Her hands freeze above him as she waits for his answer. 

The Detective’s touch on such a powerful and intimate part of him sends a shock of arousal to his groin. “Very,” he replies, gazing hungrily at Chloe. He leans down and captures her lips with his. It’s the opposite of the one shared between them only minutes before, this one filled with want and lust and longing. Lucifer backs her up against the shower wall, keeping his wings around her to provide a soft pillow. 

Unable to help himself anymore, his hands roam freely over Chloe’s torso, coming to rest on her breasts, and his mouth moves along the edge of her jaw. “Chloe,” he whispers. 

“Take me, Lucifer,” Chloe breathes. “Make me forget.”

He’s all too willing to oblige her desires, for they match his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at goingtothetardis.tumblr.com!


End file.
